


Hands On Learner

by Dragmetohellmama



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aquaria, Aquaria is so dominant you're welcome, Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Miz Cracker - Freeform, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmetohellmama/pseuds/Dragmetohellmama
Summary: Brianna Cracker is a NYC teacher in fashion studies and absolutely can't stand a certain blonde bombshell in her class...until she comes over to study, that is.





	Hands On Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I know I haven't written anything in a long ass time but that's bc I had zero ideas, but better late than never, right? Anyways enjoy the smut ;)

“At its core, fashion is a way for an individual to affirm him- or herself. But very importantly, this affirmation principle is not an individual process. It is a collective process. Fashion is a way to belong to a group.” 

Brianna clicked the off button on her little white remote, and the projector shut off. 

“Make sure you have these notes copied, your exam is next Friday, and it’s going to count for ten percent of your final grade!” 

She managed to get out her final warning just as her students got up and shuffled out. She had five minutes to collect herself before her next class, her worst one of the week. 

It wasn’t so much that she minded the class itself, in fact, it was the very same class she had just taught. Same material, same powerpoint, same test. The big difference was the students, or she supposed, one student in particular. 

Aquaria Needles. 

She was a cocky 21 year old who never just shut up and let her teach, it’s like she didn’t even care about her class, or her degree in the slightest. 

She wasn’t one to let things bother her so easily, but Aquaria was truly something else. She always knew just how to push her buttons. She always talked during her lectures, chewed gum in class, turned assignments in late, and always dressed in the skimpiest outfits that, uh, distracted her, to say the least.

Brianna took a deep breath and looked at the clock. Three minutes, calm down, Bri. You have to stay collected. Can’t go losing your shit on a student and get fired.

She was 35, living in a fair sized apartment for the rent, in New York, New York. She got a job teaching at The Fashion Institute of Technology around four years ago, and since then has had a pretty stable life. 

Oh who the hell was she trying to fool? It was boring, her life was boring. She got up, went to work, came home, made dinner, watched tv, went to sleep. Maybe once in a while she’d do something interesting like watch a movie or get off by herself. It was practically routine by now, and god help her she couldn’t even remember the last time she had gotten laid. 

It wasn't her fault...entirely. She had eight classes a week, hundreds of students, and papers to grade 24/7, she didn’t always have time for herself. 

And yes okay, maybe she was afraid to get out there, dating is scary as all hell, meeting girls you don’t even know and trying to impress them while also being true to yourself isn’t exactly a cakewalk. The fear that there would never be a connection was enough to stop her from trying, and she hated that more than anything. 

Her daily wallowing in self pity was interrupted by the shuffling of feet, and the thunk of backpacks being set down. Right, it was time to start the lesson, good, good. 

Maybe she’d get lucky and Aquaria would take a little sick day. 

It seemed like that were the case, as all the students had all sat down and opened their laptops, and Aquaria was nowhere to be found. 

“One of the most mysterious features of fashion is that, every six months or so, it converges around a limited set of trends. Another feature of these trends is that they are global, in the sense that the “fashion system” is fully interconnected-” 

Just as she was ending that sentence, a loud band came from the side of the room, the sound of a door being kicked open. 

Brianna could’ve bet money on it, of course, in strolled Aquaria, in frankly, something that belonged in a New York club, and had no place in a college class. 

Aquaria seemed unphased by every pair of eyes in the room on her as she strolled to her seat, hips swaying and gum popping. 

She was wearing a salmon crop top without a bra, exposing her flat tanned stomach and outlined the shape of her small A cup breasts, a white latex mini skirt, corkscrew wedges and a baby pink beret. 

The skirt covered her ass, and only her ass, her long tan legs extending from under the skirt, making their way up the stairs to an empty seat.

There was nothing Brianna could do, though. This was college, not middle school, she couldn’t call her mom or give her detention, although she’d love for her to get what’s coming to her. She just had to stay silent and try not to get too distracted. Every. Single. Day. 

 

When Aquaria sat down, her eyes scanned the room until they met with Briannas, startling her a little. Brianna never was a big fan of direct eye contact. 

“Well? Don’t we need to take notes or something? What are you all staring at?” 

Normally she'd try and argue with Aquaria, try to make snappy comebacks to her witty ones, but today she was just too tired. What was even the point of arguing? No one won and it just made Bri look like an idiot. 

She sighed and turned back around, flipping to the next slide. 

“This convergence principle appeared during the early eighteenth century at the Court of French “Sun King” Louis XIV.” 

-

At the end of class before everyone left, Brianna stopped Aquaria from leaving right away. 

“Aquaria, can I talk to you?” 

She rolled her eyes in response and walked down the stairs to her desk. 

“This test from last week is….well...to put it frankly, horrible. It’s like you didn’t study at all!” 

Aquaria let out a long sigh and crossed her arms. 

“Well I probably didn’t, so what?” 

Brianna pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Look, Aquaria, I know you hate me, and I’m not so crazy about you either if I’m being honest, I really don’t want you in here again for a whole year, and I don’t think you want to pay for this class again. I’ll let you make this up, okay? But you have to study this time.” 

Aquaria grabbed her paper and studied it, glancing up at Brianna. 

“How am I supposed to study? Like, on my own?” 

Brianna looked at her, completely dumbfounded. Had this girl not done a single thing on her own?   
She couldn’t risk it though, she had to make sure she graduated. Another year of Aquaria was the most unbearable thing she could think of. 

“I could um...tutor you, if you don’t know how to.” she said barely above a whisper.

Aquaria looked up from her paper, eyes lingering on Brianna, staring straight through to her core.

“What?” 

“I could tutor you, and help you pass. You wouldn’t have to do it alone.” 

Aquaria scoffed, “No fuckin way.” 

“Listen, if I don’t help you, you’re not gonna try on your own, and you’re gonna fail my class, and you’ll have to explain to mommy and daddy why they have to pay another seven grand to retake the same class you were too stubborn to pass. That’s not gonna sit well with them, now will it?” 

She hadn’t meant to sound so stern, but if this brat didn’t accept her help, she was going to fail and there was simply no having that.

Aquaria’s eyes widened, and she was silent for a moment, probably the most silent she’d been all year. 

“Fine, whatever.” 

Brianna wrote down her address on the test, and told her to come at 11. When Aquaria finally left, she sunk in her chair and covered her face. 

“God what have I gotten myself into?” 

-

There was a knock on Brianna’s door at 11:13 am the next morning. 

When she opened the door, Aquaria was standing in her doorway dressed in a blue velvet two piece sweat suit, straight out of the 2000s. And of course, it wouldn’t be Aquaria if the top wasn’t cropped. The look was complete with her thin blonde hair tied up in pigtails, neat but still somehow cutely messy.

“Are you gonna let me in?” She said after a silent moment of Brianna’s eyes on her, examining her choice of attire. 

“Jesus, don’t you own any sweats?” She said, stepping aside to let Aquaria through. 

She set her bag down and took a seat on her couch, looking around the apartment.   
“These are sweats?” 

Briana rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. 

“I meant real sweats, why can’t you just dress like a normal college student? 

“What’s wrong with the way I dress?” 

“It’s just...so…” 

Aquaria raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Provocative?” She replied with a cock of her head.

Brianna’s mouth went dry, and she turned around, walking towards the living room.

“Let’s just start the tutoring, and get this over with.”

-

“God I just don’t understand this!” Aquaria pouted, letting her test fall to the ground. 

Brianna sighed, “Come on Aquaria, this is easy stuff! What can express the world’s macro vision of a designer, the way he/she perceives the present and anticipates the future’s expectations, though the combinations of aesthetics, colors and surfaces?”   
Aquaria looked at her for a second, and bit her lip nervously, which made Brianna tense up a little 

“Um, Trend?” 

“Collection, next question, what shows the creati-” 

Aquaria sighed in frustration and fell backwards on the carpet. 

“Can’t we just take a break already?” 

“It’s only been an hour!” Brianna said, looking at the clock. 

Aquaria sat up and pouted. 

“I want water.” 

“Well you’ve been in a kitchen before, you know where it is.” 

“I haven’t been in your kitchen. I don’t know where the glasses are.” 

“Jesus, do I have to do everything for you?” She said with a frustrated groan. 

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a class from a top cabinet and going to the fridge to get ice. Was this girl completely helpless? 

She walked back to the living room and thrust the glass of water in Aquaria’s direction. 

“Thanks.” She said taking a sip, to which Briana gave her a nod. 

A moment of silence fell between them until Aquaria broke it. 

“I don’t hate you, y’know.” 

“Yeah right.” Brianna said with a scoff. Like this girl didn’t purposely disrupt her lectures and deface her tests with doodles. 

“I’m serious.” She went on. 

“And you don’t hate me, I know that.” Aquaria set down her glass and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Bri looked at her with curiosity. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

She snorted, her eyes twinkling as she set her gaze on the older woman. 

“Oh come on, I see the way you look at me. At my hips when I’m walking to my seat, at my ass when I pick something up in front of your desk, when you’re doing your lecture and you think I’m looking at my laptop so you sneak little glimpses of me.” 

In high school, someone took a picture of her at a party, drunkenly making out with a George Washington bust, and showed it to her entire class, and even that couldn’t compare to the embarrassment Brianna was feeling now. 

She felt completely and entirely called out, and it was even worse that all those things were true. But what could she say? Aquaria wore skin tight outfits everyday and her body looked damn good in every one of them. 

She cleared her throat and looked down at her text book. 

“You just make quite the impression, that’s all.” 

Aquaria scooted closer to her, moving the textbook and putting a hand on her knee. 

“Brianna.” 

Oh god, a shiver went up her spine as the other muttered her name, this was bad, very bad. 

“D-don’t call me that.” 

“When’s the last time you got laid, Brianna?” 

Another shiver went up her spine, she could hear Aquaria say her name all night.   
Wait! No! She couldn’t, this was her student, and this shouldn't even be happening.

“That’s very personal, Aquaria, I-” 

“Do you know how hard it is, how painstakingly difficult it is, to sit through those boring lectures, knowing just how badly you need to be fucked, but you’re just too shy to fuckin do anything about it?”

“A-Aquaria I am your teacher!” 

“Exactly, you’re the older, more responsible one. You know damn well if you don’t want this, you can kick me out any time and I’ll never bring this up again” 

Oh, fuck. 

She was right, what could she say? She hadn’t gotten laid for months and now the prettiest girl in her college, oh hell, the prettiest girl she’d ever seen was right in front of her with a golden opportunity. 

God she could get fired for this! 

But….no one would have to know….right? 

Her life was boring, she’d said it to herself yesterday, this could certainly spice things up….. 

“So what’ll it be babe?” 

Aquaria sat in front of her, lifting the others chin so that she’d meet her piercing gaze. 

“U-um…..yes.” She said barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, what? 

“Yes, I want this.” She said a little louder, painfully aware of how close Aquaria was. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” 

“Yes, I want this Aquaria!” 

A sly smile crossed Aquaria’s face.  
“Good girl.” 

-

Out of all the places she could have imaged being today, laying across Aquaria’s lap with her skirt and panties down was not one of them. 

“Are you ready to prove to me how good of a girl you’re gonna be for me?” 

Brianna nodded, closing her eyes from the embarrassment of Aquaria’s forwardness. 

Aquaria gave her a quick swat, making Brianna yelp. 

“Say it, Brianna.” She said sternly, sending a chill down her spine. 

“I’m ready to be g-good for you, Aquaria.” 

Saying that outloud was so incredibly embarrassing, along with the realization that this was her fucking student and someone more than ten years her junior. 

“Good girl.” 

Another swat, and another small yelp from Brianna put a devilish grin on Aquarias face. 

“How about five more, baby?” 

Brianna revealed in the glow of that word, and nodded. 

Just as she realized she was supposed to speak, Aquaria’s hand came down again. 

“That one didn’t count towards the five. Now what was that?” 

Y-yes Aquaria, I would love five more.” 

“That’s better baby.” 

One more swat, then another, then another. 

The cushion of that word took some of the pain away from her ass, Aquaria really wasted no time waiting for her to get used to the feeling. 

Before she knew it Aquaria was telling her to stand up and sit on the couch, which she obeyed promptly. 

“Spread em.” She whispered in the other’s ear, causing her to whimper. 

She shyly spread her legs, her cheeks growing red from being totally exposed,. 

The last time she had gotten laid, it certainly wasn’t this hot. It was pretty vanilla, she’d admit, with a tinder hook up fingering her on her couch until she came and then her returning the favor. She kind of liked this rough treatment, though.

Okay, she really liked it. 

Aquaria trailed her hands down Brianna’s body until she came to her pale lower half. 

She crouched down and trailed small kisses on her inner thighs, teasing her until she finally drove her face between them.

Brianna let out a breathy moan, tangling her hands in the other hair as she ate her out, bucking her hips slowly to match the rhythm of her tongue. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening, it felt like such a dream. 

Aquaria licked away at her wetness, circling her tongue around her clit, and looking up at her through long lashes. 

She stood up and leaned against her, closing the space in between them with a sloppy passionate kiss. 

Brianna moaned softly into the kiss, hands still in the others hair, while Aquaria’s hands were on her waist. 

Brianna’s curves were truly like no others. She had C cup breasts, a skinny waist, and thick hips with a killer ass. The first day of class Aquaria had to hold back a moan from seeing her for the first time, and from the realization she’d have to look at her all year and not hit it. 

Well, until now, of course. 

She cupped Brianna’s cheek and broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. 

Tracing her bottom lip with her thumb, she slowly stuck her fingers in Brianna’s mouth. 

Brianna closed her eyes and sucked away at her fingers, humming around them. 

Aquaria slid them out of the other’s mouth, and slid her hand down in between her thighs, tracing around her folds. 

“Please.” Brianna whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Please what, Brianna?” 

“Please f-fuck me Aquaria.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

Aquaria whispered in her ear, biting it softly, slowly sliding in a finger, pumping it in and out slowly. 

“Oh, fuck, thank you Aquaria.” She groaned, draping her arms around the others neck. 

“You’re welcome baby.” She responded, slipping in another finger, picking up her speed. 

As she got faster, Brianna’s moans got louder, and soon Aquaria was reaching down to rub at her aching clit. 

“How does it feel to be fucked by someone who’s almost 15 years younger than you? Huh?” 

“Ah! Pathetic! Oh, fuck!” 

“That’s fucking right. You should be ashamed Brianna” she said with a growl, pumping harder, and hitting her g-spot with subtle force. 

“Oh god, I am, Aquaria, so fucking a-ashamed!” 

Brianna stuffed her own fingers in her mouth, trying to get a grip, but there was something about Aquaria that made her lose it. 

Aquaria leaned forward and started biting the soft pale flesh of her collar, sucking hard so she’d leave a mark. 

Seh wanted to cover Brianna in hickies and bites, letting everyone know who she belonged to. 

“I’m, mmmh! I-I’m gonna cum, Aquaria!” 

“Beg for it!” She growled, biting down on a soft spot, making the older woman gasp. 

“Please, please let me cum Aquaria!”

“Well, since you’ve been such a good girl.”

She licked the shell of Brianna’s ear, whispering into it. 

“Cum for me baby.” 

She let out a loud shakey moan, containing shattered remains of Aquaria’s name within it, digging her nails into the other’s shoulders, leaving marks, no doubt. 

Aquaria pulled her fingers out of the other, and kissed her once more, this time, more gentle. 

“Well, thanks for the study session, babe.” 

Brianna sat up, slightly panting. 

“Wait, don’t you want me to, y’know...do you?” 

Aquaria paused, thinking for a moment. 

“You’re much too worn out for that babe, we’ll save it for next time, okay?” 

Brianna nodded, and layed back down as Aquaria picked up her bag and made her way out the door, quietly shutting it behind her.   
Brianna grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and hugged it tight. 

Next time, hmm?


End file.
